someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos
I'm home alone a lot, my mum works full time and my dad died when I was younger. Mum runs her own business and has a lot of stock delivered directly to our house so a lot of weekends I have to stay in and wait for them. Not being allowed to leave the house in the daytime really did suck, but I dealt with it in my own way, weather it be by playing computer games or having friends over. I found it easy to become attached to one game at a time. It would be all I play for the whole day and this happened especially with RPGs like Fallout and Dark Souls and online shooters like Call of Duty and Halo, I could sink countless hours into games like these and they'd make the day go noticeably faster. My room was quiet so I used to play Youtube videos in the background while I played the Xbox, most times it would be game reviews, top 10 lists or let's play videos but I also used to listen to readings of creepy pastas quite a lot. Now, when you find something enjoyable, what's the first thing you do? Show a friend so you can talk to someone about it. One weekend I had my friend Aron over for the day and I showed him things like Sonic.exe and Dead Bart, we found it interesting how horror stories could be applied to pop culture and such and sat for the whole day reading new gaming creepy pastas and trying to find the game they'd be talking about in the videos, we had played through Sonic.exe and suicidemouse.avi. Over the next week Aron and I became pretty much obsessed with this sort of thing, we began scouring the internet for haunted roms and a few times we conversed about finding one that was actually real and writing our own Creepy Pasta. Aron had always been my friend, but these Creepy Pastas brought us closer together, he knew a lot about me, he knew my favourite games, foods even where I kept my porn. But then, suddenly me and Aron stopped talking for a short while, I'd pop up to him on Skype and he'd say that he was busy working. This was clearly bullshit, it was summer and I made him know that. This happened for about another week It was Saturday night and I sat playing through the game's guild quest line in Oblivion (My obsession at the time) I was working through the cavern before the final fight with the King of Worms when Aron messaged me: 'You'll never guess what.' I was confused and kind off pissed because this guy had been ignoring me for the last week and a bit so I gave it about 20 minuets before I replied to him: 'What.' Now, I don't have the chat log to hand but I've tried to re create it to the best of my memory and ability. Aron: I found one. Me: Explain yourself? Aron: I should probably explain what I've been doing the past week. Me: Go on then. Aron: I've been real deep in my search to find a haunted game that's not just hackers and bullshit, but has real effects on the world around us. Me: So, you think you've found one. Aron: Yes, I played it and it works. It's scared the shit out of me, dude. At this point I called bullshit, as much as I wanted to I couldn't believe that something like this could exist. I also knew when Aron was lying, he was a terrible liar and it even came through when I spoke to him online. I told Aron how skeptical I was and eventually he just replied with the words 'See for yourself' and a link to a media-fire upload. I downloaded the file only to find a GBA rom named PKC. I ran it on my visual boy advance and to my surprise I found that it was a rom hack of pokemon fire red, at this point I Skype called Aron. 'Fire red? Pokemon's a little overdone isn't it.' I told him. 'Just play it.' he replied. The title screen came and only one thing had been changed, the word CHAOS had been put over 'Fire red' so that the full title read: 'POKEMON CHAOS VERSION'. This made me laugh, it was so cheesy! I was playing it for about an hour and nothing had happened, it was just Pokemon fire red, the only difference had been the changed title, and the fact that the main protagonist's hair was more of a blonde colour in the battle screens, much like my hair. Aron hung up on skype complaining of a migraine and I found that I was stuck playing pokemon fire red for the night, it was my new obsession and the changed hair colour made it more personal to me. I'd literally just beaten the grass gym at around 2 am in the morning and was contemplating going to bed when I had an encounter in the tall grass. Instead of a pokemon, I found myself facing a silhouette of my character, Kind of like shadow/dark link in Link's adventure or Nega Scott. I figured that this is where the CHAOS bit of this rom started and decided to hold off going to bed for a little while. I sent out my Blastoise as usual and attempted to fight the shadow-red. My moves where gone, All I had was STRUGGLE four times in my attack list. So, I struggled. And each time it hurt Blastoise more than the dark figure. One by one my Pokemon died of the struggling to death until it was just me and the dark figure left standing facing each other. I had only 4 moves, Struggle four times. I was getting hurt each time, but my battle sprite started to look beaten, bruised and bloodied. I laughed at this, another cliché in a hack. Eventually, my character died and the game faded to black. I was pretty pissed that I'd wasted so many hours on a game which just shut me out and tried to re load it, Every time I was met with a black screen. I decided it was bed time, I shut my laptop, went to pee, came back and turned off my light. I found I couldn't move when I looked out of the window. Across the street by the street lamp I could see a dark figure staring directly into my room. It stood motionless. I thought about waking mum up and calling the police but they wouldn't understand. To them it was just a man in the street at night, but to me it was the dark figure from the game but in the real world. The figure turned calmly, and walked away up the street. I struggled to sleep that night, everything seemed real. Sonic.exe, Funnymouth and even the bad creepy pastas started to be believable. But I did what I did best, and chalked it down to coincidence. I drifted off to sleep after a bit of time. I was awoken by the light, but not sunlight. My light was on, and I could see it, blood splattered against my wall and carpet. I was panicking and wanted to scream but I couldn't, I had been gagged. I couldn’t even move. My legs had been tied together and my arms had been tied behind my back. The door was half open and all I could do was watch helplessly as the figure stood in the doorway. It made sense, I could only struggle. Just like in the rom. The dark figure took a step into the light, a feeling of dread pulsated across my whole body and my eyes teared up as I realised. It was Aron. He stood in my room, covered in blood and holding a knife which dripped it onto the floor. He was calm as he walked towards me, he knelt at the side of the bed and looked at me. 'I made it real.' He had made the rom. That's what he'd been doing all week. My tears soaked the sheet as he explained to me. 'There's only one more thing this creepy pasta needs' He picked up my laptop, opened it and placed it next to me on the bed. He held my throat with one hand as he cut the bindings on my hand of with the knife. Bringing the knife back to my throat he said one last thing to me. 'A writer.' So that's my story. My captor is an obsessive who stands over me and checks my grammar while I write this. If anyone is reading, He is Aron Morgan, and he's going to slit my throat. Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life